Sprinklers and Drugs
by zombieteeth
Summary: Sora and Roxas were children, Axel and Riku were teenagers and bullies. What happens when the boys grow up? Will there be a spark between them? Will Axel finally fall in love? AkuRoku, RikSor. Rated M for yaoi and future lemons. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, this is my first story.**

**Reveiw? c: please and thank you!**

* * *

Two small children giggle as they play with the sprinkler outside; as they run through it, trying to act like ninjas and maneuver past the streams of cooling liquid. It was summer, and it was _hot_ the past few days. Very. Hot.

The brunette got hit with a splash of water and whaled as if he had been hit by lasers. The taller blonde laughed then grabbed for his brother's hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" the boy shouted and ran to kick the sprinkler but was shot at as well. The blonde fell to the ground with a gasp and both boys laughed and giggled.

Down the road, a group of teenagers passed around a joint, and circle around a cooler full of beer. A redhead; the owner of the lot smirks as he takes a big hit off the joint. He lets the smoke engulf him in a pure, sweet haze. He passed it to the silver-haired teen next to him, and smiled as he glanced amongst his so-called friends. The blonde next to the silverette now had the joint between his slender fingers. "Well, Axel, this get together is great and all, but where's all the excitement?

``The redhead shrugged, he wasn't sure himself. The blonde smirked and lifted a finger to his temple. "I have an idea." Axel's emerald eyes lit up like matches as the blonde rushed to the redhead's side.

Sora and Roxas continued to giggle and laugh at the sight of water going over them. Then the big kids from down the street arrived.

_Protect Sora._

The blonde twin shot up, and guarded his smaller and weaker twin. The teens chuckled at Roxas' position over his brother . "W-what do you want?" Roxas asked; terrified, but trying to hide it as the redhead crept closer and closer. "What do you think, kid?"

The blonde was baffled. Who was this guy? And why did he feel the need to pick on him and Sora? "I-I don't know… I'm only ten!" the blonde yelled and the redhead smirked. "Well, I'm only fourteen. So, looks like were not too far apart."

The smaller male huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, you're not allowed to touch my brother. If you do, I'll poke your eye balls out!" Roxas said. The redhead chuckled and ruffled the blonde's spikes. "Im not interested in the brunette over there, I'm interested in _you_."

The blonde couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was frozen solid, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do when the redhead leaned forward and brushed his lips against the kids cheek. All the blonde was able to do is turn a deep shade of red.

"See ya later, small fry." the teen winked then turned and walked down the driveway, away from the two kids.

The taller of the two was so confused.. and shocked.. and angry. He wanted to run up to that stupid redhead and punch him in the back of the head. (even if his height wouldn't allow him to.) He was so infuriated at all the things the teen had made him feel at once. He could still feel the blush.. and.. he just wanted it to go away.

The blonde looked back at a confused Sora who was now standing and grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward the house. "Where are we going?" the brunette asked. "Inside." Roxas replied. He didn't want to see that stupid redhead again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here chapter two.**

**If you're going to favorite, please review.**

**I need at least one review to continue the story.**

* * *

****"Roxassss." the brunette whined as he kicked his feet back and forth on the couch. He didn't understand what had gone on outside earlier, but now his stubborn blonde brother refused to go outside.

The blonde twin ignored the whiny other as he sat on the floor in front of the tv watching power rangers. He still couldn't seem to get that stupid redhead out of his head. He was infuriated at the thought of the teen. Who was he, and why did he pick Roxas of all people to kiss.

Why did he even kiss him in the first place? Was it okay for boys to kiss each other? No one ever told him it was wrong.. but still. It was.. weird. He wasn't sure if it was a good weird.. or a bad weird, but he knew it was weird.

"Roxas!Listen to me!" the younger yelled and the blonde groaned. "What is it Sora?" he asked, as he snapped his hack to look at his brother. "I'm bored.. and.. why can't we play outside? Inside is so... boring." the brunette said, his big blue eyes twinkling.

Roxas just shook his head, and with a stern no, he turned back towards the tv. He would _not_ be going outside again today. Not with that.. weirdo lurking around, kissing kids on the cheek.

* * *

The fireheaded teen took in a puff from his newly lit joint. Everyone had gone home except the blonde and the silverette. All of them had their own joints, and all of them were laid about on Axel's bad, as high as can be.

"Dude.. dude did you see.. that brunette?" Riku said breathily and the redhead scoffed. "Yeah, didn't give him a second glance though. He wasn't anything special." he replied; all of his words long and drawn out. The blonde in the group wasn't even paying attention, his mind was wondering about somewhere else... plus he could care less about his friend's pedophile-like thoughts.

"Nothing special!? What makes that blonde so special?" he glared, but Axel said nothing in return other than, "Shut up and enjoy your high." and he did. They all did. They'd worry about this some other time.

* * *

For the rest of the day all the brunette did was whine and complain about how he wanted to go outside, but the blonde didn't care to listen. He just wanted to stay inside.. where he was safe from that crazy redhead. He tried his best to distract his brother with games and action figures, but nothing work. After 5 minutes, Sora would return to outside.

"We'll play outside again tomorrow." The blonde promised as they laid in their two twin beds. "Promise?" the brunette asked, and the blonde smiled. "I promise."

The smile wore off when the teen came back into mind. Hopefully he wouldn't come back for more.. or for Sora this time. No. He wouldn't let him touch Sora. It was his job as the brunettes big brother to protect him. 'Specially from people like that guy.

* * *

**Fuuckkk, sorry its short. I'll try to add more later. **

**It'll be part 2 of chapter 2.**

**Reviews? 3**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Part Two of chapter two. **

**Sorry it took a while to come out. My friend came over, and I had no time to write.**

**Oh well, heres part two. And thanks for the 3 reviews on the last one. c:**

**Can I get 5 on this one?**

* * *

The next morning, Roxas felt a weight shift on his bed. His cerulean eyes opened to revel a wide-eyed brunette hovering over him. The blonde groaned and gave his brother a weird look. "What are you doing? And, why do you look so happy?"

The brunette said nothing in return, just smiled big; showing off his pearly whites.

The smaller of the two got up and ran out of the room, still in his baggy blue pajamas. The blonde sad up and arched his eyebrow. What on earth could his brother be so.. _excited _about?

Roxas decided to get up and follow Sora. He walked out of his room and into the long hall way just in time to see the other run down the stairs. He followed suit and walked to the end of the hall, and down the winding staircase.

He noticed that the brunette was in the kitchen, and as the blonde walked closer, he could smell a sweet scent. A smile instantly formed on his lips. Mom made pancakes. She never makes pancakes. He must have been to groggy before to notice it.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw Sora happily kicking his legs in the air, and sitting in one of the chairs that sat around the dinning table. Roxas climbed into the chair next to his brother, and looked at him. There was that same toothy smile from earlier and Roxas laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me mom was making pancakes?" he asked, and Sora smiled even bigger. "I wanted you to come see yourself! Plus, I didn't want to have to _wait_ for you. You usually take forever to get out of bed Roxy."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I do not."

The children laughed, ate their sweet breakfast treat, then headed back upstairs to take their morning showers and change.

Sora's eyes sparkled when Roxas agreed to go in the front yard and play with him. The boys went in the garage to fetch some chalk, then they walked into their drive way.

The brunette happily scribbled away on the cement, while Roxas sat next to him and watched. Sora drew his teacher, and added extra things to make her ugly, and both of them laughed and laughed, like it was the funniest thing they've ever seen. The blonde grabbed a piece and began adding even more things, which made them laugh harder.

The blonde had totally forgotten about that stupid redhead from yesterday, and was just happy that his little brother wasn't nagging at him anymore. It was so much better to hear him laugh.

* * *

Axel groaned as he rolled onto his side. Last night he, Demyx, and Riku all got super fucked up, and he could hardly remember a thing. He felt a body close to his and his eyes fluttered open to be met with Rikus face.

The redhead was instantly wide awake and he shot back from his friend who was smiling, and peacfully sleeping. Axel glared at the silverette for sleeping in his bed, and he crawled over him.

Groggy as fuck, Axel made his way into the bathroom, and turned on the faucet. He looked into the mirror infront of him and cursed at himself for partying so hard.

The fire-haired teens emerald eyes had bags under them, and they were blood shot as hell. He filled up his hands with cool liquid, and flinched as it hit his face. He knew he'd be moving soon. He haddent told Riku or Demyx yet. He wasn't sure if it'd upset them or piss them off, and he didn't like either of those.

His parents haddent been getting along, and they decided they fell out of love. Axel's dad moved out, and his mom couldn't afford their house any more, and they had to move. Soon.

Axel stared at himself in the mirror for a long time, and watched as each droplet of water slid down his face, and fell off his chin. "Fuck." he said, before he dried his face off with the rag, and left the bathroom... right after going pee.

Back in his room, Riku was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and Demyx was gone. The firehead shrugged, not remembering him leaving last night, but he was sure the blonde was fine.

"Whats on the schedule for today Ax?" The silverette asked, and Axel shrugged.

"Fuck if I know. Just woke up yaknow. My brain isn't in full function yet."

Riku nodded, then glanced around the room; it was wrecked, with clothes and trash everywhere.

"Why don't we, go for a walk, I don't feel good being all stuffy, plus, I could really go for a cigarette right about now."

The redhead nodded in agreement, and the duo changed, sloppily cleaned themselves up, and walked outside.

Both teens walked down the road; Riku with a cigarette in between his slim fingers, and Axel, with a blank face, staring at the ground.

"Hey, Ax, what's been going on with you lately?" The silverette asked.

The taller teen glanced at his friend. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, you know, you've been... quieter. Like, somethings buggin' you, but you wont tell me. Or Demyx, or even Marly. You use to tell us everything. You've got us all worried you know."

Axel thought about this for a moment. He haddent really thought about it.. nor realized that his attitude had changed. He didn't want to tell Riku what was on his mind... he couldn't be too sure how his friend would take the news. So he made up a lie.

"Oh, nothing man. Just, thinking about Hayner."

The silverette snorted. "Hayner? That little fuck you dated like 3 months ago? C'mon man, you must think I'm stupid."

Axel didn't reply. His gaze wondered from the ground, up, to two familiar boys, in one fimiliar drive-way, playing with chalk. The smaller boy was giggling, and the blonde has a toothy smile placed on his delicate face. The redhead couldn't get over how... almost angelic the older looking kid looked. It was almost.. _magical?_

"Axel? Axel? Earth to fucking Axel, what the hell?"

The silverette was waving a hand infront of his friends face and the older teen blinked. "Sorry. Just.."

He didn't even have to finish. Riku followed his stare a smiled. "Lets go talk to 'em."

* * *

Roxas had drawn a picture of Sora, and the smaller of the two slapped the chalk out of his brothers hand. "I don't look like that!" the both laughed, then the blonde noticed two shadow, getting closer.

His eyes shot up and he saw that redhead getting closer, and he had a friend. Roxas' eyes never left the two teens approaching. He grit his teeth as he noticed smirks on both of their faces.

"Hey blondie." the fire-head said, and the blonde felt his blood boiling. "Don't call me blondie. And... go away." he couldn't think of a decent comeback, so that's all he was able to squeak out.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down short-stuff. We just came to play with you guys. We like chalk too." The silverette jumped in, and Roxas felt his heart beating faster. "Then go get your own chalk, we don't want you over here."

The blonde felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, and noticed it came from Sora. He glanced down at his brother and the brunette's huge cerulean eyes sparkled. "Roxas... why don't you just let them play with us, Im sure they wont do anything bad. Isn't that right?" Sora's eyes moved to the two teens and they both smiled and nodded. "See?" the brunette asked and the blonde sighed. "Whatever."

Axel grabbed a piece of red chalk, and quickly scribbled something down. Roxas watched as the redhead worked. He was really focused on whatever he was drawing.. or writing, and the blonde had a hard time following what he was doing.

After what seemed like forever, the redhead moved away and Roxas was finally able to see what he was working on.

'_Axel and Blondie_'

It said, and around that was a very carefully drawn and outlined heart. Roxas's mouth hung open. Who did this guy think he was? He was only ten after all, he still haddnt hit puberty, let alone had a crush on anyone. Axel just smirked, and got up, then clapped his hands off to get the access chalk off.

"Well, I'm done here. You ready to get goin, Riku?" he asked. At first the silverette said nothing, but then he turned around and nodded. "Sure, I guess." then they turned and walked down that driveway.

Halfway there, the redhead turned his head to look at the blonde. He smirked, winked, then turned back around.

The kid was engulfed in another warm blush. He hated the way that stupid teen made him feel.

Or maybe he liked it?

No.

He hated it. For sure.

* * *

**Okaaay, part two done. I think this one is a bit longer than normal. Hope you like it. c:**

**Review, Favorite, Comment. 3**


End file.
